100 Years
by flyersfan3588
Summary: One shot songfic to the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting. Booth looks back over his life.


**This is one of my favorite songs, and I was finally inspired to write a songfic for it. I love the song, and I love Five for Fighting…and not only because they're named after a hockey term…although that's cool, too. Lol. Anyway, it's kind of different, especially for me, the dialogue queen, considering there are only 8 spoken words in the entire thing…**

**I hope you enjoy it. I included the video for the song…if you've never heard it, you should really listen to it…it's a great song. And if you have heard it…well, listen to it again. I think it's one of those songs that will never go out of style. **

**100 Years, Five for Fighting**_  
_

Seeley Booth sat in the rocker on the porch, his eyes pinned on the tree lined road before him. Bones would be coming soon, and he didn't want to miss her. The afternoon was warm, even for May…summer seemed to have come early this year, but there was a light breeze blowing, causing the trees to rustle, and making the day a pleasant one.

Everyone had left not too long ago; their children, Parker and Madison and all their kids...the usual, crazy yet enjoyable Sunday get together. When they had still been living in the house in Alexandria, they had all gotten together every Sunday, but since he and Bones had moved out to the retirement community, it was too hard to coordinate, and they had to change it to once a month. But they were always there, without fail; not all of them could make it every month, but they were never without company. There was no doubt about it, he and Bones were lucky to have such a great family.

Bones had missed today, though, which was a shame, seeing as everyone had actually been able to make it this month. It was just like her; even at her advanced age, she still couldn't be content to just sit still, she always had to be doing something. He expected her any minute though. Till then, he'd just sit here and rest.

He loved his kids, and grandkids…and even great grandkids, but they wore him out. Of course, he supposed at 90, almost everything wore him out. It still seemed amazing to him that so much time had passed. Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday that he was a child, running around the streets of Philadelphia with his brother and their friends. Smiling, he leaned back and closed his eyes, remembering.

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

_  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

His mind drifted back to the early years. As a teenager, he had been busy dodging fights and protecting his little brother from their father's wrath. But the memories weren't all bad. They had some good times, too; playing army, fishing in the creek, playing baseball or street hockey in the empty lot at the end of their street. And he and Jared had been closer then. But no matter what the season, they were always outside, eager to escape the oppressive presence of their drunken father.

At 21, he had joined the army; another escape. But leaving Jared had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. His brother had begged him not to go, but in the end, for his sanity, Booth had to leave. Little did he know, he had only succeeded in trading one nightmare for another. His years in the army were harsh and demanding, but they had shaped him into the man he would become.

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

_  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

When his tour of duty had ended, he had come home to more changes and a harsh reality; Jared was grown, and disturbingly, starting to follow in their father's footsteps. Booth had blamed himself; knowing he never should have left him. The depression that had set in from the reality of his home life and the horrors of war had manifested itself in his gambling addiction, and it led him down a path of self destruction. But then he had met Rebecca…

Rebecca had been fun, and sweet, and sexy, and he had fallen hard. She had been just what he needed to bring himself out of his depression, and start him on the road to recovery. Things were finally going right, up until Rebecca had gotten pregnant. He had been devastated when she had refused to marry him, and heartbroken over the fact that his parental rights to his son were vague and dependent on her mood. But they had eventually worked it out, thankfully, and up until her death two years earlier, they had shared a comfortable, friendly relationship.

_  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

After Rebecca, Booth had thrown himself into his work at the FBI, vowing to try to right the wrongs that he had done in his time in the army. But the job could only satisfy him for so long. No matter how hard he worked, or how long the hours, he still felt lonely and unfulfilled at the end of the day. And then he had met Temperance…his Bones. As much as he had loved Rebecca, he realized that things happen for a reason. Since the day he had met Bones, his life had never been the same. And though their relationship had started out rocky, it had slowly evolved into more…first partners, then friends, then finally, they had fallen in love.

He could still remember that day; the day they had finally stopped pretending, and acknowledged their feelings. Just another day, another case, and another night at her apartment, finishing up paperwork and eating takeout. Yet this case had hit her hard; a twelve year old girl, passed from foster home to foster home, and finally bludgeoned to death by the one person that was supposed to take care of her. And finally, that night, Temperance…his brave, strong Bones, had finally broken. He had held her, comforted her, until it had turned into something more, something they couldn't deny any longer.

And that had been that. They had had their ups and downs, of course; it had taken them four years and numerous arguments before he had gotten her to agree to marriage, and another two before she had even considered having a child, but in the end, they had been happy. She adored Parker, and loved Madi to distraction. And despite her fears, she was an excellent mother.

Ah, Madi…he smiled as he thought of his daughter. With her red hair, piercing green eyes and a beautiful face just like her mother's, she had had Booth wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. She was his little girl; his angel. Never mind that she was 55 and had her own grandchildren, she would always be his baby girl.

And Parker had grown into a wonderful man. He hadn't followed Booth's footsteps into law enforcement, but that hadn't mattered; Booth was still so proud of his son. And Temperance had been there every step of the way, always treating him as if he were her own biological child.

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

Thinking back to all the plans he had had in his youth, he realized that nothing had seemed to work out the way he had planned. It had turned out that much better. He couldn't imagine never having met Temperance, never having loved her. She was the reason he had had to endure all the other troubles in his life…they had led him to her. If he hadn't grown up the son of an alcoholic father, enlisted in the army to escape, and gone into the FBI to right the imagined wrongs he thought he had done, he never would have met her. And she still scoffed at him, but he believed with all his heart that she was his soul mate…and she had never, in all the years since, been able to convince him otherwise.

He sighed as he remembered listening to his 17 year old great grandson that afternoon, complaining about not being old enough to do all the things he wanted to do. He had taken him aside just before they all left, telling him to savor the memories, not rush it; time flew by too quickly, and before you know it, you're looking back and wishing you had just a little more time. Jason had just nodded; Booth knew the boy was just humoring him, but he let it go. One day he'd understand. He'd realize just how quickly life could pass you by.

_  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

_  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day..._

And now here they were, spending their last years together, still as much in love today as they had been over 50 years ago. Feeling a light touch on his arm, Booth opened his eyes to find his wife standing beside him, looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled up at her. "Hey Bones."

She smiled back, and it was if she were young again. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Slipping his hand into her outstretched one, he stood. "More than ready" he answered. They walked down the steps of the porch hand in hand and continued out into the late May sunshine.

And hour later, when the nurse came to take him in to supper, she found the recent widower leaning back in his chair with a small smile on his face, not breathing and unresponsive. Smiling sadly, she thought of the handsome man with the sparkling eyes; he had lasted a bit longer than she had thought. It had been two months since he had lost his wife; two months that he had pined for her. Now, they could both be at peace.

_  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_


End file.
